


Leo

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [28]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, only a tiny bit of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: The team meets Charlotte who also gets a little gift.





	Leo

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

The following weeks after bringing Charlotte home were busy ones. Even excluding the whole newborn baby factor. 

While people had met or sort of met Charlotte (through a glass window) for the first time, meeting her out of the hospital and away from the machines she was hooked up to or away from certain protocols and procedures was a different story. 

Their families were the first. 

Her parents had cooed over her announcing she was their favorite grandchild resulting in glares from George who was offended for his own kids sake, but George had seemed to forget about it seconds later when he had Charlotte in his arms, John had made jokes about how they made a cute kid and how the world needed more but then quickly handed her to Robbie looking horrified when he realized he was practically telling his own sister to have more sex, Robbie spent his time holding her telling her about the pranks he’d teach her and how he’d teach her how to make guys fall at her feet, resulting in ribbing from George and John about how he couldn’t even get a boyfriend of his own so what would he know. 

Lucia had melted the second she held Charlotte in her arms, looking on with a wistful look as she talked about how much Charlotte looked like Nick when he was a baby and seconds later when their tiny baby let out air and very stinky air at that, Lucia had wrinkled her nose and joked about Charlotte really being just like Nick much to his annoyance. Amanda had been cautious on holding her but had a hard time letting go when she finally got the hang of it, she spent a while whispering to Charlotte about how she’d teach her how to kick a guy in the groin just like her mom taught her. 

Then it was Gibbs.

While Gibbs had been the one to take them home after Charlotte was released, his next visit to the house was the first time he really got to just sit and hold her. Ellie and Nick watched from the doorway as Gibbs looked at her with a soft look on his face that was rare to see but was there when dealing with kids, Charlotte who had been throwing a tantrum right before Gibbs held her was calm as could be, completely relaxed being in Gibbs’ arms. 

Then came the McGee’s.

Tim was the first one to hold Charlotte when they came over, he had made joking comments about how hopeless they were in the beginning when looking after that baby from the case and now they had one of their own. Until Delilah snatched her out of Tim’s hands, telling Charlotte how cute she was and playing with her tiny hands. Morgan though, had become jealous and tried shoving Charlotte out of her mom's arms resulting in Tim having to quickly scoop her up as she pouted whining about how  _ she _ wanted the attention. Johnny was a completely different story. When he set eyes on Charlotte in his mom’s arms, he stared with wide eyes and his tiny mouth open wide in wonder. It only took him seconds to claim Charlotte as ‘his’ and had thrown a fit when it was time to leave.

Next the Palmer’s.

Breena had been the first to scoop Charlotte out of Ellie’s arms, Jimmy had been a little nervous about holding her but from the second she was in his arms it was easy to see it was only one more person wrapped around her tiny finger. Victoria had tilted her head in all directions studying Charlotte like she was some science experiment until finally she stuck her hand out and Charlotte latched on. Victoria then turned to her parents saying she wanted one, resulting in laughter from everyone but Jimmy who sputtered and turned bright red. 

Then it was Jack and Kasie.

Kasie did a quiet but still equally enthusiastic squeal the second she saw Charlotte, holding her closely and talking rapidly about everything and anything to her before Jack had took her before Kasie just kept going. Jack looked at Charlotte with a happy but sad look, her face was happy but her eyes sad. She softy told the two how lucky they were and to not take any of it for granted. 

Next was Vance and Kayla.

Kayla had aww’d and looked so amazed by the baby in her arms before making a little joke about how she looked so much like Nick. Vance didn’t hold her but looked at her while Kayla held her with a grin on his face, telling the two she was a beautiful baby and to take their time coming back to work.

It was the visit from Tony and Tali that was the most memorable. 

Tony looked happy for them but both of them could see the slight sadness deep in his eyes, though it seemed to go away whenever he looked at Tali. 

Tali had a backpack with her, and all three adults watched as she took it off and pulled out a fox stuffed animal. She walked right over to Charlotte who was in her bassinet and placed the fox beside her. 

“Tali?” Tony asked softly. 

She turned and smiled at him. “She can have it.”

Tony bent down to her eye level. “Are you sure?”

Tali nodded. “I’m sure Abba, she will take care of him.”

Ellie and Nick were confused until Tali went to use the bathroom before they left.

“Ziva gave her that fox before..” Tony stopped.

Ellie sucked in a sharp breath. “But that fox must mean so much to her and she’s- she’s just giving it to Charlotte?”

Tali chose that moment to come back into the room.

“He protected me.” She stated about the fox. Tali smiled. “And now he protects the baby.”

That fox who became Leo did protect Charlotte in ways, and in turn she protected him for Tali.


End file.
